1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable stroller, more particularly to a foldable stroller which can be folded by using only one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional foldable stroller with one hand release mechanism, a pair of locking devices are mounted on a frame to lock the frame in an extended position. A release mechanism is mounted on a handle of the frame, and includes a moving member which is rotatably mounted on the handle between locked and unlocked positions and which is formed with two pairs of helical grooves, a pair of slots which are formed through the handle and which are parallel to each other, and a pair of pulling members which are movably disposed relative to the handle and which are operably connected to the locking devices. The pulling members include a pair of pins, each of which is guided in the respective slot in the handle and has two opposite ends that extend outwardly of the handle and that are guided in the respective pair of the helical grooves in the moving member such that the pins are moved linearly in opposing directions when the moving member is rotated to the unlocked position so as to operate the locking devices to unlock the frame. However, the sliding of the pins along the helical grooves will cause wear of inner walls defining the helical grooves, thereby resulting in unsteady sliding of the pins. Moreover, the opposing ends of the pins are liable to disengage from the helical grooves.